Familia
by Himiko29
Summary: Eren era feliz como la lombriz. Ese día nadie podría hacerle perder aquella sonrisa del rostro. ¡Ay el amor! Y es que no había nadie más enamorado – y masoquista, no olviden lo masoquista – que ese joven de ya 18 años. Si, Eren era feliz con su querido sargento. Claro que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas y es que Levi puede ser algo… malvado. Eriren *-*
1. Chapter 1 Un buen día

¡Hola gente bonita! Me presento XD Soy Himiko-chan y esperó que sea bien recibida en esta pagina. Soy realmente una novata con esta pareja pero... haré mi mejor esfuerzo XD.

El primer capí es relativamente corto, pero espero los demás no, así que todas las sugerencias serán bien recibidas.

Dedicado a Godofredo-san. ¡Sin ti no me animo a subir este capitulo XDD ¡Gracias!

No necesito explicar que este anime/manga no me pertenece. Si así fuera... que no hubiera hecho yo ya XD

Esto es un Eriren (Eren X Levi).

Capitulo 1

Levi estaba que sufría un ataque nervioso. Algo demasiado palpable en aquellos momentos con ese "leve" tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Eso debía ser una maldita broma de esa bruja que sonreía como si fuera víspera de navidad. De verdad quería arrancarle el cuello a esa mujer. Pero pasa su desgracia, era la única medico en el regimiento.

Maldita Hanji, algún día podría vengarse de ella y de ese jodido mocoso con hormonas alborotadas.

Eren seria castrado esa noche.

— ¡Felicidades pulgarcito! - exclamó feliz Hanji - Aunque debo decirte que no espere esto tan pronto... - y la vio, aquella sonrisa perversa que se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios - Eren debe ser tan apasionado, ¿Nee? ¿Levi-Love?

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el cual estaba siempre al límite con esa mujer.

Lo último que vio al salir de aquella habitación, era a la pobre de Hanji Zoe tirada en el piso con la nariz rota.

— Ahora sigue el maldito mocoso calenturiento...

La sonrisa siniestra de Levi seria recordada hasta el fin de los tiempos.

. . .

Eren era feliz como la lombriz. Ese día nadie podría hacerle perder aquella sonrisa del rostro. ¡Ay el amor! Y es que no había nadie más enamorado – y masoquista, no olviden lo masoquista – que ese joven de ya 18 años. Si, Eren era feliz con su querido sargento. Claro que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas y es que Levi puede ser algo… malvado.

Aún recuerda esa vez que se corrió dentro de él por primera vez… Rivaille no le dejo tocarlo durante una semana… ¡Una semana! Pero bueno, después de que Eren fue admitido de nuevo en esa habitación, el que salió arrepentido de la semana en abstinencia fue Levi. Para su fortuna, esta vez no le castigo por no poderse sentar con comodidad en los dos días siguientes… Levi ya no quería arriesgarse por segunda vez.

Y no olvidar de esa vez que se le hizo tarde para su cita con él. Ese día Eren fue sepultado por sus amigos, quienes lloraban su melodramática muerte a manos de su "Gran amor". Fue una suerte que no quisiera comprobar si podía crecerle cualquier parte del cuerpo, o Erensito ya sería historia.

En fin, ese día Eren era feliz, y al menos fue feliz hasta que recibió esa patada voladora 100% certificada como del gran Rivaille.

Todos miraron con algo de pena el cuerpo caído, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse por temor a que Levi terminara descargando su ira contra ellos.

— La próxima vez que te diga que no te corras dentro, más te vale no hacerlo, maldito mocoso de mierda. – sin más, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes miró una última vez a su amante. – Ni creas que cambiare un solo pañal mocoso, y más te vale que te prepares para los próximos ocho meses.

Sí, ese día Eren fue muy pero muy feliz al ver la cara sonrojada de su querido Levi. Definitivamente el golpe había valido la pena.

.

.

.

¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? XD

Hasta la próxima :3


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas gente bonita. Ayer andaba apenas checando como rayos subir los fic en esta pagina - cosa que aún no entiendo muy bien - y me di cuenta que no puse ni un misero saludo ni nada. Traté de corregirlo pero al parecer quedo igual pfff. En fin, aquí les traigo otro pedazo de mi fic, aunque no verán a Eren y a Levi en este corto capí, sino a otra de las parejas, aunque debo advertir que es hetero :3. Es que no me pude resistir de dejarla sola jeje. ¡Ay mi corazón de pollo!

Bueno, queda restar que este anime no me pertenece, si lo fuera Eren tendría una noche de amor apasionado todos los días pero no u.u.

Sin más, que disfruten.

Oh, y este fic se lo dedico a mi autora favorita de Ereri que me animó a publicarlo como relatos cortos para empezar XD. ¡Te quiero Godofredo-san :3!

.

.

Capítulo 2

Cuando lo vio en medio del campo de entrenamientos, con una sonrisa radiante mientras abrazaba con gran entusiasmo a ese enano, supo que lo había perdido.

Para Mikasa no existía persona más importante en el mundo que Eren. La felicidad de Eren era su felicidad, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar. Por desgracia, al verlos tan felices juntos – bueno, solo Eren – no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas silenciosas mientras giraba sobre si, rumbo a un lugar lejos de ellos dos.

Ya ni si quiera podía odiar a ese hombre que le había quitado a Eren, no, cuando él estaba aceptando sin más tener un hijo de este.

Pero ella hubiera estado dispuesta a eso y más…

— Yo puedo hacerte feliz – escuchó una voz a su espalda, cosa que le hizo detenerse y mirar con desprecio a esa persona – puedo hacerlo… y…

— ¿Feliz? – Respondió con molestia - ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mí? ¿Cómo puedes saber cómo hacerme feliz… Jean? – dijo con desprecio su nombre.

— No te haría llorar como él – los ojos de Mikasa se abrieron con sorpresa y sonrió levemente. ¿Así de patética se vería?

—Él no…

— Sé que lo amas, pero él a ti no. – la firmeza en la voz de Jean le hizo querer a romper en llanto, pero no lo haría, no frente a ese hombre. – Pero también sé que puedes llegar a amarme si me das la oportunidad.

— Eso no pasara – Mikasa giró para irse una vez mas de aquel sitio pero la fuerte mano de Jean se lo impidió una vez más.

— Solo necesito una oportunidad Mikasa, y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. – Jean parecía tan seguro de sus palabras que incluso ella estaba empezando a creerlas, y algo dentro de su pecho le decía que debía hacerlo. – Tendremos tantos hijos como ellos y más. Podrás maleducarlos tanto como quieras, y serás la mejor mamá de todas y también, la más hermosa.

Mikasa sonrió y se soltó con suavidad de su agarre mientras se acomodaba su vieja bufanda. Él solo pudo bajar la cabeza en señal de derrotada.

—Puedo ser insoportable algunas veces – dijo ella – y no por salir contigo significa que dejare de cuidar a Eren, no ahora que esta con semejante enano gruño y embarazado. Eren es demasiado despistado que terminara muerto antes de que su hijo nazca… pero… Tal vez puedas hacerme cambiar de opinión en los próximos días.

No dijo más, sino que simplemente dejo ahí a un asombrado y feliz Jean que lo único que quería era ir y besarla pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejarla un rato sola, después de todo, él comprendía que no podía olvidar a alguien de la noche a la mañana.

Sí, le daría tiempo, todo el que ella necesitara, y es que para Jean no había otra mujer más que Mikasa. Tal vez estaba enojado con Eren por despreciarla todo ese tiempo pero justo ahora, sentía que le debía una muy grande, y es que si Eren hubiera correspondido los sentimientos de Mikasa, el que estaría en un rincón llorando seria él.

Aunque eso no evitaba que sonriera con malicia al pensar en lo mal que se lo pasaría los próximos meses con el sargento y es que estaba seguro que se ese hombre no lo dejaría descansar en los próximos meses.

Oh la dulce venganza del destino…

.

.

.

Esperó les gustara y no se preocupen, el próximo si tendrá de su querida pareja :D


	3. Chapter 3 Miedo

Buen día mis queridas. Ya ando de regreso :3, sus comentarios me han dado inspiración y bueno, ¿quien soy yo para ignorarla?

Sé que a muchas no les agrado mucho la pareja anterior pero... ¡No sabia con quien poner a Mikasa! Y luego estaba ahí Jean salvando a Mikasa de ese titan y dije... ¡Adelante!

En fin. Ahora si continuemos con la pareja principal y otra cosa...

¿Debería poner a Armin con alguien? ¿Hanji igual que tenga un bebe? ¿Sasha violando al pobre de Coni para tener y bebe y así conseguir toda la comida que pueda? Si, mis ideas están bien locas, y sinceramente espero que les guste y me ayuden a decidir.

* * *

capítulo 3

Miedo

Levi no era ignorante de aquello, en realidad, siempre estuvo consciente de la situación al mantener una relación con Eren.

Él lo había escuchado como una broma de mal gusto de parte de Hanji para Eren, pero algo en su interior le hizo sonreír.

_"Debes tener cuidado Eren o en una de esas, dejas embarazado al enano enojón. ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podría aprender de ese bebe?"_

Levi solo observó a Eren teniendo un tic en la ceja y tratando de formar una sonrisa en el rostro.

_"Dudo que eso suceda – _respondió _– pero… un hijo con él sería genial. Después de todo – _dijo con nostalgia_ – al fin tendríamos una verdadera familia. _

No hizo ni un solo movimiento desde donde estaba, no quería salir de su escondite y darle un par de golpes a esos dos, y es que Levi también añoraba aquello.

Familia.

¿Desde cuándo no empleaba esa palabra? La verdad ya hasta lo había olvidado, por eso le era tan extraño pensar en ella desde que empezó esa relación algo pederasta con Eren.

Al menos podía decir que se negó al principio, incluso lo golpeó, pero nada, al parecer Eren era o muy idiota o un maldito masoquista… Al final resulto ser ambos.

Levi, a pesar de lo que otros pensaran de él, siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Él fácilmente podía dejar su faceta de _Bat boy_ y convertirse en alguien a quien puedes recurrir cuando tienes problemas y esa fue una de las cosas que Eren notó.

Pero no fue fácil el inicio de su relación dado al tema de la edad, sexo y no olvidemos la posición que mantenía cada uno de ellos. Era por eso que constantemente le rechazaba, le decía que se fuera y buscara una mujer con quien pasarse la calentura, pero en vez de tomárselo como un consejo, ese fue el día en que Levi fue por primera vez sometido por la fuerza y altura del menor.

"_¡No juegue con mis sentimientos sargento! ¡Al único a quien amo es a usted!"_

Y bien, ese fue el primer día también que ambos desaparecieron por "extrañas" razones.

Pero aun ahora, se sentía culpable - y también culpaba al mocoso más por costumbre que por algo más - y es que no se percató de las verdaderas consecuencias hasta ahora.

Eren aún era demasiado joven para ser padre.

Él ni si quiera era del agrado de sus amigos, quienes eran la única familia de Eren.

Ellos vivían siempre al filo de la navaja en aquel mundo rodeados de gigantes. ¿Qué futuro podían ofrecerle a su hijo o hija?

Y sobre todo, él no estaba listo en realidad para todo eso. ¿Ser madre – sí, acepto su papel -? ¡Seria el peor de todos!

Tenía miedo que al final, lo único bueno que poseía desapareciera de sus manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¿Levi, estas bien? - la voz de Hanji le hizo recordar que se encontraba en la habitación de Zoe para una consulta más.

Este no miró a la mujer, ni a Eren que se encontraba a su lado… No quería hacerlo.

— ¿Sargento? – de nuevo lo ignoró.

— Iré a caminar – y antes de que el otro contestara, le dijo – y no me sigas. Es una orden.

Hanji asintió en silencio a Eren y, aunque este no quería dejarlo solo, aceptó a regañadientes.

Rivaille salió a paso veloz de la habitación de Hanji Zoe. No quería seguir viendo el rostro ilusionado de Eren como si se tratara de algo tan simple. ¿Qué no entendía la gravedad del asunto?

A pesar de que esa mañana – y otras anteriores – había estado con demasiados ascos, no lo pensó mucho al tomar su fiel caballo y salir a las afueras del castillo. Claro, él tenía prohibido desde que se enteró – hace dos días- acercarse si quiera al animal, pero él no estaba para obedecer órdenes en ese momento.

Mientras cabalgaba sin un rumbo preciso, pensaba en las posibilidades de huir y desaparecer de la vida de Eren. Le haría un gran favor…

— Pensé que estarías aun enfermo. – Rivaille al oír esa voz frenó en seco para mirar a su interlocutor: Erwin.

— Y tú en Sina hablando con ese montón de viejos estirados.

El rubio solo sonrió. — Entonces…

— ¿Qué? – inquirió molesto.

— ¿Estas bien? – Levi solo desvió la mirada fastidiado del otro, que en esos momentos bajaba de su caballo.

— Nada que deba importante. – susurró.

— No parece así.

Si algo no soportaba de ese hombre, era la manera en que podía parecer leerlo con facilidad. Era tan molesto… pero en cierta forma, Erwin era una persona de las que él podía considerar amigos.

Levi soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a caminar junto con Erwin de regreso al castillo.

— ¿Alguna noticia nueva? – inicio la conversación Levi.

— Nada importante. Ellos aún siguen creyendo que debemos tener cuidado con Eren y los otros. Siguen pensando que puede surgir otro traidor del escuadrón 104.

Rivaille frunció el ceño. No entendía como esos viejos que se la pasaban resguardados en su gran muralla se atrevían a seguir dudando de su Eren… Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al darse cuenta de esos pensamientos.

— Si tanto les molesta, deberían hacer todo el trabajo que hacen él y esos chicos. Solo sirven para hablar… Malditos viejos.

— Estas muy hablador hoy. – dijo el otro con algo de diversión.

Levi solo chasquido los labios. — Debí dejarte solo maldito.

— Lo siento. – Sonrió - ¿Quieres decirme algo más Rivaille? - Levi le miró y pudo ver que de nuevo adoptaba esa expresión cuando las cosas se volvían complicadas y sobre todo, tensas.

Se quedó callado por algunos segundos, pensando si debía o no decir algo más, pero al final sabía que Erwin era el único que le escucharía sin decir nada y que podría aconsejarlo.

— Eren aun es un mocoso. – Soltó – Sigue sin parecer comprender algunas veces la situación en la que se encuentra.

— A mí me parece que ha madurado mucho estos últimos tres años.

— Es impertinente. Salta al peligro sin más.

— ¿No haces tú lo mismo? – le cuestionó. El otro solo bufo molesto. Erwin notó que Levi estaba realmente preocupado por el asunto, incluso vea como apretaba cada vez más los amarres del caballo. – No entiendo tu preocupación – dijo – después de todo, desde antes de salir con él, tu sabias como era exactamente Eren.

— Si hipotéticamente hablando – desvió el tema – dejara al regimiento…

— ¿Eren tiene que ver en eso?

— Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez tú y yo… - continuó – había decidido dejarme vencer, no tenía caso seguir luchando contra lo que restaba de esta podrida humanidad. Simplemente acepte que en esta vida siempre estaría solo.

— ¿Y haz cambiado de opinión?

— No sé cómo actuar en esta situación. Me ha sobrepasado ya.

— ¿Y por eso quieres dejar a Eren?

— Seria lo mejor para él.

— ¿Y para ti, es lo mejor?

Levi paro sus pasos y bajando la mirada, le respondió. — El dejar a Eren… evitara que tome la responsabilidad de algo que fue completamente mi culpa. No puedo permitir arrastrarlo conmigo debido a mi egoísmo. No necesito tenerlo conmigo por obligación.

— ¿Y porque haría eso?

— Porque tendré un bebe…

Erwin quedo por unos segundos en shock tratando de comprender la situación. Incluso pensó que se trataba de una broma pero, ¿desde cuándo Levi bromeaba de aquella forma? ¡El sujeto prácticamente ni sonreía!

— Pregúntale a Zoe. – respondió antes de que el otro preguntara.

— Esto es más de lo que… no pensé que realmente… - suspiró - ¿Qué dijo el chico? – de nuevo Levi adopto su mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

— El maldito parece un niño ante la espera de su jodido premio.

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¡Que le arruinare la vida así! – Gritó con desesperación – Apenas es un mocoso que está saliendo de sus pañales. ¡Él cree que soy su verdadero amor! Y… - se calmó un poco, pero parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría – se dará cuenta que no es así…

— ¿Y tú quieres a ese bebe? ¿O acaso piensas….?

— No soy un maldito infeliz para hacer eso. – Dijo – Y claro que lo quiero… es mio y de Eren.

Erwin sonrío. — Eren puede ser aún muy joven, pero… incluso yo puedo saber cuándo alguien miente. – sin darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban a las puertas del establo. Y mientras acomodaban sus caballos. – Eren no miente Rivaille… ese chico te ama, ¿no es así… soldado?

Se congeló en aquel sitio, sin atreverse a mirar detrás de él. Justo ahora lamentaba ponerse como un marica sentimental delante de Erwin.

Jodido Erwin. De seguro lo planeó todo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? - la voz severa de Levi no paso desapercibida para ambos hombres.

— Vine a buscarle señor.

— Los dejo – Erwin podía sentir en esos momentos como era asesinado de mil formas distintas por las miradas de Levi pero, definitivamente no se quedaría en medio de una pelea de amantes. Eso solo significaba más traumas añadidos a su pobre -y no tan pura- mente, gracias a esos dos.

— Te ordene que no me siguieras mocoso, ¿acaso es tan difícil obedecer eso? – y al fin estaba de frente del otro. Eren mantuvo su mirada fija en el mayor, cosa que termino por poner nervioso a Levi.

— El sargento es solo un egoísta que piensa en él – Levi sintió un dolor en el pecho tras esas palabras – solo te usa como un amante ocasional. – Pudo ver una sonrisa en su rostro – Como su sirviente personal… eso es lo que siempre me dicen sobre el sargento y jamás los escucho. ¿Sabe porque?

— Todo mundo sabe que aparte de marica eres un jodido masoquista Eren.

— Quizá… - respondió aun con esa sonrisa que empezaba a molestarle – pero la verdad es que ellos no saben nada sobre usted sargento. No entienden que usted hace hasta lo imposible para traer a todos de regreso en cada expedición, que recuerda a cada persona que ha sido asesinada por los titanes y… que usted siempre piensa en otros antes que en sí mismo.

— Oh dios… y se supone que el que estaría más "sensible" seria yo.

— Te amo Rivaille y de verdad estoy feliz por todo esto. No me importa – dijo mientras avanzaba y se colocaba a solo un paso de él – tener que salir a media noche por cada antojo raro que se le ocurra, o tener que soportar su mal humor por el embarazo, ni sacrificar mis momentos libres por estar con usted.

— Eso dices ahora pero… - y Eren le cayó con un pequeño beso.

— Solo necesito a Rivaille. – Lo abrazó – No me importa lo demás, porque para mí siempre serás tú y también este bebe. No quiero nadie más que no sea el sargento.

— Si te arrepientes después…

— No lo hare – le aseguró.

— Si lo haces – contestó – me encargare personalmente de arrancarte las bolas, mocoso.

Eren rio ante aquello. — Lo sé.

.

.

El golpe fue duro, justo como habían sido los otros, pero para ese momento Eren estaba más que acostumbrado a ser tirado de esa forma tan "amorosa" de la cama por su amado Levi.

— ¿Si? – preguntó con una sonrisa soñolienta.

— Jugo de manzana, ahora. – le respondió el más pequeño mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

— Si, si…

Eren no podía quejarse, al final Levi embarazado o no, siempre había tenido un mal carácter, pero era su Levi con mal carácter.

De verdad amaba a ese hombre.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí se las dejo. Espero la inspiración sea tan buena como ayer y pueda subir mañana, sino sera hasta en unos tres días :D

Esperó sus comentarios y opiniones XDD


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gente bonita :D. Esperó que les haya gustado el capi de El Príncipe y el Guerrero.

Tenia pensado subir ambos ayer pero me dije, "una a la vez" y pues igual me dio tiempo de darle una ultima ojeada viendo si no deje otro dedaso por ahí como es mi costumbre pfff.

Sin más disfruten de este capi y hasta la próxima :3

Por cierto, ¿quieren que ponga una fecha espesifica para cada fic o sigo subiendo aleatoriamente?

Espero sus opiniones XD

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

**A**rmin era considerado el listo del grupo, el que sin importar lo que pasara, siempre tenía la solución a cualquier problema que pudiera presentarse. Para él lo más importante eran sus amigos, después de todo, ellos son lo único que le quedaba después de perder a sus padres y a su abuelo.

Nunca tenía que escoger entre apoyar a Eren o a Mikasa, porque está continuamente terminaba haciendo justo lo que el otro quería. Por eso le era fácil tratar con sus amigos, aunque claro, uno siempre podía contar con el carácter explosivo de Eren.

— De nuevo aquí. – susurró Eren con molestia al ver de nuevo en su mesa a Jean Kirschtein.

— Pensé que la mesa era libre para sentarse quien quisiera. – refutó el otro tan molesto como el castaño.

Armin solo puso soltar un suspiro frustrado ante la situación; era otro desayuno más con esos dos ahí matándose con la mirada.

Justo cuando creyó que las cosas al fin irían bien.

Eren estaba casi vomitando arcoíris de felicidad ante la noticia de que pronto seria padre y Armin estaba realmente contento también, cosa que no fue igual para Mikasa. Realmente le dolía ver la cara de sufrimiento de ella al ver a Eren siendo feliz con otra persona.

¿Pero que podía hacer más que estar al lado de ella y darle su apoyo? Él no podía ir y decirle a Eren que dejara a ese hombre y fuera e hiciera una vida con la pelinegra, aunque cabe destacar que una vez sí lo hizo aunque fue ese mismo que día los vio juntos por primera vez en un momento algo romántico y comprendió, al ver la mirada que le dedicaba el Cabo, que este realmente amaba a Eren aun si no se lo dijera jamás.

¿Y qué pasaba entonces en aquella mesa? Bueno, hace apenas una semana que Eren se ha dado cuenta – después de un mes – que Mikasa estaba saliendo con Jean.

Claro que era normal en el caso de Eren el que tardara tanto en notar los acercamientos que tenían esos dos, cosa que Armin notó enseguida dado que eran demasiado diferentes a lo usual, pero Jeager siempre fue otra historia. Y si no fuera porque su embarazado novio se lo dijo, nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

Fue tan épica la cara de Eren al escuchar como su amado Levi le decía: — _Parece que Kirschtein no pierde el tiempo. Solo espero no tener a otra jodida mocosa embarazada en este lugar. _

A veces de verdad no entendía como ese hombre tan pequeño podía hablar tanto y no pensar en los sentimientos de los demás al hacerlo. La cosa es que Eren no se lo tomó tan bien y cabe destacar que el pobre de Jean ese día termino con un ojo hinchado, al menos Eren no se fue limpio… aunque el que lo golpeo no fue Jean…

Pero volviendo a la incómoda situación en la mesa. Eren se encontraba a lado de Mikasa y frente a ellos se encontraba Armin y también Jean. Lo malo fue que no pudo evitar que Jean se sentara justo delante de este. Realmente tenía muchas pero muchas ganas de que el sargento apareciera de una vez por todas en el comedor antes de que de nuevo esos dos terminaran discutiendo y rodando en el suelo como unos niños berrinchudos.

— ¿Y cómo está el sargento Eren? – preguntó nervioso el joven rubio para calmar la tensión.

— Eres un idiota. – dijo Eren.

— No más que tu – refutó el otro.

— ¡No te soporto!

— ¡Yo menos!

— ¡Idiota sin cerebro!

— ¡Mandilón!

Tanto Armin como Mikasa solo se limitaron a quitar sus platos sobre la mesa para evitar otro accidente más.

Mikasa en realidad sonreía, al parecer ella disfrutaba ver a Eren preocuparse por ella a pesar de tener a un hombre embarazado de tres meses y con un genio de los 10mil demonios, pero ver que Jean peleaba con Eren de esa forma para estar con ella, le hacía sentir un sentimiento extraño.

— ¿De nuevo están peleando? – comentó animada Sasha mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos y a su lado, Conni.

— Pensé que el sargento dijo que lo dejaría durmiendo en el patio si seguía con esas peleas con Jean. – dijo su compañero.

— Lo hizo – respondió Armin – pero el sargento aún no se presenta a desayunar. Si los ve, de seguro ambos pagaran su mal humor matinal.

— Ese enano siempre está de mal humor – susurró Mikasa.

— Aunque últimamente parece evitar hacer tantos corajes, ¿no crees? – cuestionó Sasha.

— Debe hacerlo sino quiere lastimar al bebe – contestó Mikasa con una mirada mortal y es que definitivamente se estaba tomando muy a pecho su papel de tía.

— Mikasa… Jejeje – sonrío nervioso Armin – creo que el sargento está haciendo un buen trabajo en eso.

— ¡Es verdad! – Gritó Sasha – Él no ha limpiado el castillo en todos estos meses, ¡ni si quiera ha tomado una sola escoba!

— Es por que Eren no le deja. – Mikasa podía aceptar que tendría un sobrino, a quien no podía aceptar era a la "madre".

— Jejeje… Oh, es el sargento. – todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, incluso los dos que seguían revolcándose en el suelo, que como arte de magia estaba sentados cada uno en su lugar y comportándose como los mejores amigos.

Y bueno, Eren miraba cada paso que este daba con suma ilusión. Lo único que pasaba por su mente al ver como este se acercaba hacia ellos con su cara de perro apaleado era que: "_Se ve tan lindo esta mañana". _ Aunque claro, para Eren, este siempre se veía así.

— ¡Buenos días sargento! – saludaron todos mientras le saludaban con la mano en el corazón como era costumbre. Claro que no todos lo hacían con mucho gusto…

— ¿Peleando de nuevo con Kirschtein, Eren? – dijo al momento de ocupar el lugar a su lado.

Eren lo amaba, pero eso no significaba que no le tuviera miedo, es más, embarazado parecería que su mal genio había aumentado al 200%.

— Yo… - empezó a tartamudear nervioso.

Levi chasqueo la lengua. Sin decir nada, se levantó de donde estaba y salió rápidamente del lugar.

— ¿Qué le paso? – preguntó Conni.

— Nauseas – le contestó Eren al pararse igual – Nos vemos después.

Armin junto con los otros solo observaron a Eren partir detrás de su pareja, al rubio le parecía realmente interesante aquello. Miró a su lado, donde estaba Jean, el cual de nuevo se encontraba absorto mirando a Mikasa, y lo demás en el mundo parecía valerle poco. De verdad estaba feliz por sus amigos, y sobre todo, que ambos pudieran tener al fin una familia propia.

— ¿Saben que al sargento le dan más comida de lo usual porque esta embarazado? – comentó ilusionada Sasha.

Jean solo la miro incrédulo, esa mujer de verdad estaba loca. — No pensaras en…

— ¡Muy bien Conni! – Hablo decidida - ¡Esta noche definitivamente lo haremos!

El pobre chico estuvo a punto de morir ahogado con el pedazo de pan que en ese momento se encontraba comiendo. Bien se lo decían sus amigos, no te acerques a Sasha, pero no, ahí va él – pobre infeliz – a tener una relación con semejante mujer.

— De verdad que siento lastima por ti amigo – comentó sonriente Jean.

— Oh… gracias… supongo.

**E**ren se encontraba junto a la puerta del baño esperando que Levi saliera, cosa que le molestaba porque él quería estar ahí a su lado, pero no podía hacerlo enojar y aguantándose su preocupación, permaneció justo en ese lugar.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – preguntó con preocupación y es que ya llevaba un buen rato ahí dentro.

— No – contestó con su voz algo rasposa por los constantes vómitos – solo… tráeme un poco de agua Eren.

— Levi, por favor sal. No me gusta que te quedes ahí dentro solo, si algo pasa…

— ¡Deja de joder Eren! Por enésima vez, ¡No soy un puto lisiado! Puedo encargarme perfectamente de esto. Ve por la jodida agua, ¡ahora!

— De acuerdo – suspiró cansado, pero antes de partir, llamo a uno de los soldados que se encontraban pasando por el lugar. – Vigila al sargento por mí – su voz sonaba dura y fría, cosa que asustó al otro.

— ¡Si, señor!

**S**e sentía como si estuviera hecho mierda y apenas iba por el tercer mes. No quería ni imaginar cómo serían los otros seis, ni pensar en el momento del nacimiento… ¡Definitivamente iba a castrar a ese niñato! La ventaja de todo esto era que todos cumplirían hasta con el mas mínimo capricho que pasara por su mente, en especial Eren, aunque este siempre lo había hecho.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo después de lavarse nuevamente la cara y las manos; se veía aún más ojeroso y cansado que de costumbre. Soltó un suspiro al aire, de verdad que necesitaba salir, pero a como estaba Eren de sobreprotector, posiblemente pusiera una barricada con todos los soldados alrededor para evitar que pusiera un solo pie fuera del castillo.

— Estúpido mocoso – refunfuñó. De verdad que Eren se estaba tomando su papel de esposo devoto demasiado bien. – Deberíamos mandarlo a dormir con los caballos, ¿no crees? – sí, podía ponerse algo cursi y hablar con su hijo, pero solo en la privacidad que le daba aquel baño. Ni muerto lo haría delante de alguien o de Eren. – Cierto… quien iría por nuestra comida a media noche. – sonrió con malicia.

Salió del cuarto de baño para toparse con uno de los soldados del regimiento, chasqueo la lengua ante ello, de seguro Eren se lo había ordenado.

— ¡S…señor!

— Dile a ese idiota que estaré en mi habitación y que no me moleste.

— ¡Si, sargento!

Y sin decir más, se dirigió directo a ella, pero en el camino se topó con Erwin, nada raro a no ser que este traiga esa cara cansada como si llevara la carga del mundo en sus hombros.

— Rivaille. – Le llamó el hombre. – Necesitamos hablar.

**E**ren se dirigía con una sonrisa —como siempre— hacia donde se encontraba su Levi, pero solo vio al mismo soldado demasiado nervioso parado junto a la puerta ya abierta.

— ¿Dónde está?- preguntó con dureza.

— El sargento… me ordeno decirle que iría a descansar a su habitación.

— Bien… – pero antes de partir, el soldado le detuvo.

— Se…señor sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… el sargento no está en su habitación. – expresó con miedo.

— ¿Y entonces? – cuestionó de nuevo Eren.

— Se encontró con el capitán antes y… bueno, creo que deben de estar en su despacho.

— Ok. Gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

—Sí Señor.

No se podía catalogar como celoso, aunque si algo había que molestara era que Levi pasara tiempo a solas con Erwin. No es que no estuviera seguro de su relación con el Cabo pero… realmente le hastiaba la confianza que le tenía al capitán. Suspiró frutado por sus pensamientos. De verdad necesitaba dejar de ponerse celoso por cada persona que se acerque a su amante.

— **L**o siento Rivaille. – el rubio se veía de verdad al punto del derrumbe. Levi no pudo evitar mirar a un punto imaginario en la pared.

— No es tu culpa. Debí suponer que algo así pasaría. Gracias por tu preocupación. – Contestó al momento de levantarse de su asiento y antes de salir, le dijo – Erwin, como tu amigo, esperó que esto no llegue a oídos de Eren.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que…? – con su sola mirada le cayó.

— Habrá una misión de exploración y yo por obvias razones no podré ir. – Miró por la ventana de aquel lugar y explicó – Lleva a Eren y a sus amigos. Sé que por él son capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso detenerme.

— ¿Estas consiente de lo que pasara? – le miró fijamente el rubio.

— Si – expresó enseguida – por eso lo haré. – sin decir una sola palabra más y tratando de contener cualquier rastro de emoción, salió de aquel lugar con el corazón en la mano.

**I**ba sumergido en sus asuntos y no fue hasta que vio la cara seria de Eren frente a él, fue que pudo despertar de su letargo. No dijo nada, el mejor que nadie sabía de los celos de Eren respecto a Erwin y por más que este le dijera que dejara de comportarse como imbécil este no entendía razones, pero eso no significaba que realmente le molestara esa faceta de su amante.

— ¡Levi! – corrió enseguida hacia él para envolverlo en un abrazo.

Chasqueo la lengua como de costumbre. — Eren, ¿de nuevo andas espiándome?

— ¿¡Que!? – Contestó apenado en chico – ¡Solo quería ver si estabas bien! – Levi le jalo uno de sus cachetes con fuerza – ¡Auch! Du…duele sargento…

— Entonces no mientas. Tú y tus estúpidos celos. – giró rumbo a su habitación.

— Lo siento – lo seguía arrepentido Eren – es solo que… no me gusta que dependas de alguien más que no sea de mí. Después de todo… –sonrojado – eres mi pareja.

Levi no detuvo sus pasos hasta llegar a la habitación, cosa que hacía pensar al menor que realmente estaba molesto.

— Entra – ordenó y el otro obedeció sin chistar.

— Yo… –pero no le dejo contestar porque Levi le estaba besando con dulzura y eso sí que le sorprendió. – ¿Sargento? – Pronunció en cuanto este se alejó. No sabía qué hacer, su Levi se estaba recargando contra su pecho, como si tratara de hundirse en él.

— Hazme el amor Eren… –susurró.

* * *

¡Mi primer intento de Lemon en el próximo capitulo!

Byee¡


	5. Chapter 5

. ¡Que tal mis querid s! Espero me extrañaran XDD

He estado algo ocupada por mis exámenes de la uni pero al fin estoy saliendo wiiii.

Gracias a todas las que me han dejado comentarios, de verdad que cada uno de ellos me anima a no dejar esto tirado jaja XD. Ya me pondré a responderlas, ¡de veras! dejen que tenga tiempo nada más.

Sin más que decir, les dejo este capi nuevo. Creo que por sugerencia de una de mis lectoras, dejare un día especifico. Así que creo que desde ahora los viernes serán de actualización XD.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

.

.

Capítulo 5

Era la única persona que le quedaba. No había ni padres ni hermanos en su vida que cuidaran de él como aquella mujer.

Levi comprendía los grandes esfuerzos que está hacía para poder alimentarlo. No era fácil, aún más estando tan avanzada de edad. Todos los días solo se quedaba observado desde la ventana partir a la mujer para trabajar en aquel campo de cultivo. A él le hubiera encantado hacerlo por ella pero, siendo aún pequeño tanto en edad (8 años) como en estatura, no le permitía que le acompañara.

— Todo está bien Levi – sonrió la anciana – tu solo espérame aquí, ¿sí? La abuela te traerá ese pan que tanto te gusta.

Solo asentía en silencio y permitía que esta le acariciara suavemente sus cabellos. Él no entendía como ella podía gastar tanto dinero en comprarle aquellos dulces que le gustaban y que Levi prefería mil veces no tenerlo para que ella descansara o se comprara algo de ropa. Sus vestimentas estaban tan viejas y gastadas como rotas, aun así, cada día se empeñaba en lavarlas y dejarlas lo más presentables que se pudieran.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Sí, de esa mujer había heredado esa manía por la limpieza.

Mientras Eren se encargaba de despojarlo hasta de su última pieza de ropa y depositarlo con cuidado sobre la cama, él no podía evitar recordar a aquella mujer. Lo que la quiso, lo que sufrió al verla morir por aquella enfermedad y lo impotente que se sintió al no poder hacer nada para salvarla.

Ella solo fue la primera persona que perdió a lo largo de su vida. ¿Cuántos amigos habían perdido ya? Era tan difícil llevar la cuenta a esas alturas. Incluso cuando trataba de portarse indiferente ante sus compañeros, al final ese rastro de humanidad que se empeñaba por hacer desaparecer, surgía y le hacía experimentar el dolor de sus muertes una y otra vez.

Y estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo de nuevo.

Aun recordaba claramente a su equipo, las cosas que paso a su lado, los ratos con ellos como su compañía y el día que los cinco se fueron sin si quiera poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

¿El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad? ¡Ja! No tenían ni idea en realidad de lo débil que era, del dolor que ha tenido que soportar en cada misión en la cual casi deja su alma y el peso de las muertes de cada uno de aquellos caídos bajo su mando. No les interesaba eso, ni ahora ni nunca. La humanidad estaba tan podrida y sin esperanzas con o sin titanes. Para ellos, él y Eren eran piezas en su jodido juego de ajedrez, donde fácilmente podrían ser sacrificados por su bien común.

Un beso en su cuello que luego descendió hasta su pecho para subir finalmente a su boca. Los labios de Eren se movían suavemente sobre los suyos, haciéndole desear que estos jamás se apartasen.

Eren se detuvo a mirarlo y sonreírle con esa característica cálida sonrisa.

— Te amo Levi.

— Yo también te amo Eren.

El menor le miró atónito, esa era la primera vez que Levi le respondía. De verdad estaba feliz, su Levi, su único y gran amor al fin le decía aquellas palabras que tanto ambicionaba escuchar. Eren no pudo evitar abrazar al mayor y hundir su nariz entre su cuello.

— Gracias Levi…

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó el mayor tratando de evitar mostrar todos aquellos sentimientos que se arrebolaban por salir.

— Por estar conmigo… por amarme y por esto… – dijo posando suavemente su mano sobre su algo abultado estómago.

Se tensó al momento de eso. ¿Cómo podría decirle? Y supo que aquello que haría era lo mejor para el joven titán.

Eren le miró con algo de preocupación, no era normal que su amante se portara tan sumiso en esa situación. — ¿Está bien que lo hagamos? ¿No lastimaremos al bebe?

— No – respondió– nada pasara. – en realidad no lo sabía, así que solo pidió perdón a su hijo. "_Solo una vez más"._

El chico volvió a besarlo con suma ternura y acariciando sus mejillas, las cuales para ese momento se encontraban algo sonrojadas. A veces Eren se volvía un amante muy apasionado, otras, le gustaba tomar su tiempo y consentirle en cada momento, justo como ahora.

Besó su cuello y sin aviso, le mordió suavemente. Aquella acción sin duda le saco un pequeño gemido.

— ¡Tu…maldito mocoso! ¡Ah! – abrió los ojos de la impresión y de la electrizante sensación que sintió cuando Eren mordió ahora uno de sus sensibles tetillas. Definitivamente eso del embarazo tenía sus desventajas.

—Últimamente eres tan sensible Levi… – sonrió – y cada día más hermoso. – Eren aparto su mirada al momento de alzar una de las piernas de Rivaille y besar cada parte de su muslo, hasta descender en su miembro ya despierto.

— ¡Ni si…no lo hagas…! – sentía que sus ojos se cerraban debido a la excitación que sentía, sin embargo no quería despegar la vista de aquel hombre que le sonreía como si aquello fuera solo una simple travesura.

— ¿Qué no haga que…? ¿Esto? – Eren delineó con la punta de su dedo el miembro erecto del mayor hasta rosar con sus testículos. Eso era una verdadera tortura.

— ¡Bas…bastar…ah! – cuando comenzó a mover la mano sobre su pene, los pensamientos lógicos de Rivaille se fueron a la mierda. Para que negar, se sentía realmente bien.

— Levi… – Siempre era así, se dijo, Eren cada vez que lo veía podía ver esa mirada de deseo en sus ojos. Le gustaba y le excitaba…

Yeager, a pesar de que sabía que no le gustaba que le besaran, lo hacía cada vez que este se descuidaba como ahora, que segado por el placer no podía impedir que este le hiciera el amor con su boca. Sintió las manos de Eren recorrerlo hasta llegar a su entrada, donde un dedo en su interior le hizo dar un respingo.

— Tan apretado… –Susurró en su oído– y tan cálido Levi. Nunca me cansare de estar aquí.

— Eso es porque eres un maldito pervertido… ¡Ah! – ¿Cuándo había metido los otros dos? No tenía idea, solo que Eren cada vez se volvía más habilidoso.

Sonrió el menor. — Solo si es con el sargento. ¿Puedo? – preguntó al momento de posicionar su miembro en su entrada.

— Solo tu preguntas… eso en una… situación así… ¡Hazlo mocoso!

— El sargento también es un pervertido, ¿no?

Era muy posible, caviló el mayor, pero al igual que su pareja, solo era por él.

Lo sintió entrar lentamente y no pudo más que rodear con sus brazos el cuello del otro. Dolía sí, pero igual sabía que pronto todo eso cambiaria dentro de poco.

— Ya… – Susurró Eren. Con cuidado retiro los brazos del mayor de él y lo recostó nuevamente– Mírame Levi. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te haga llorar de placer.

— Ya qui…quisieras. – la verdad era que temía que lo cumpliera.

Ese maldito mocoso no dejaba de sonreír… Definitivamente debía golpearlo después.

Le besó una vez más y dio la primera estocada. Levi ahogó aquel gemido que luchaba por salir mordiendo su mano. Eren rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos haciéndole sentarse sobre él y dejarlo a una mínima distancia de su rostro.

— Quiero que seas tú quien te muevas Levi… – susurró – quiero verte…

Y lo hizo. Lentamente empezó a marcar su propio ritmo ante aquel pedazo de carne que tenía insertado en el culo. Levi no era el tipo más romántico y Eren lo sabía, pero le encantaba mirarlo así, a Rivaille subiendo y bajando sobre él mientras emitía aquellos sonidos que le hacían querer aventarlo contra la cama y hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer.

— Así Levi… ¡Ahh! Sigue moviéndote… – Eren movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Rivaille para ayudarle a entrar más profundo.

— ¡Ahh! ¡M…más! – gimió sin pudor alguno.

Y bueno, ¿Quién era Eren para negarle aquello? Oh si, le daría más.

Eren al ver su cuello descubierto, primero lo beso, para después pasar descaradamente su lengua por su clavícula y finalmente morder aquella nívea piel. El mayor se tensó ante aquello, haciendo que su entrada se apretara contra el pene de Eren, aquellos causo más placer en ambos.

— Ere… – no podía ni si quiera hablar con coherencia. Su voz sonaba tan rasposa y solo podía afirmarse más contra el cuerpo contrario.

El menor lo separo de su cuerpo, cosa que extrañó al mayor, pero al ver la sonrisa del otro, sabía que planeaba algo. Eren volvió a posicionarlo sobre la cama y paró todo rastro de la actividad anterior.

— ¿Qué quieres que sea? ¿Niño o niña? – eso sí que lo descoloco. ¿Quién demonios puede preguntar eso en un momento así? Al menos debería sacar aquello de su trasero.

— ¡Tu… idiot…ahh! – abrió los ojos debido a la repentina arremetida que Eren le dio contra la cama. No fue solo una vez, sino dos veces, para después hacer que subiera ambas piernas sobre sus hombros para poder entrar con más precisión en él. Realmente quería hacerlo llorar de placer… – ¡Eres…un! – y lo estaba casi logrando. El chico pasó una mano sobre su rostro para quitarle un par de lágrimas que escapaban contra su voluntad.

Eren sentía que pronto iba a acabar con aquella vista: Levi sonrojado con un pequeño rastro de saliva en sus labios, aquel pecho blanquecino subiendo y bajando con fuerza, oh, y sus ojos vidriosos perdidos en el deseo.

Agarró con fuerza ambas piernas de su amante para dar con fuerza y precisión en aquel lugar.

— ¡Ahh! – sintió el golpe de los testículos del otro contra sus nalgas y se perdió, lo quería más adentro, que dejara marcado su esencia dentro de él. — ¡Eren!

— Ya casi – murmuró. Eren tomó el desatendido miembro del mayor que se friccionaba entre sus estómagos y lo masajeo con fuerza para ayudarlo a alcanzar el orgasmo.

Lo abrazó y lo besó, fue entonces que las paredes internas de Levi parecían quererse tragar el enorme falo del menor y este no pudo aguantar más aquella maravillosa sensación y se corrió dentro, haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido.

Eren evitó caer encima como era su costumbre después del sexo sobre Levi, lo que menos quería era aplastar la casita de su bebe… más de la cuenta claro. Lo besó un par de veces más y lo arropó entre sus brazos, para finalmente darle un beso en la frente.

— Te amo Levi – susurró contra su odio.

Esta vez no contestó, solo se apegó más a aquel cuerpo que le brindaba su calor. Eren lo tomó como que estaba realmente cansado por el ejercicio… Que equivocado estaba.

No se movió de entre sus brazos por un buen rato hasta que el menor finalmente se encontraba profundamente dormido. Levi le observó por algunos minutos más y delineo con sus dedos su rostro. Con cuidado se apartó del cuerpo contrario pare evitar que este se levantara, y es que aunque Eren estaba acostumbrado a verle levantarse después del sexo para poder asearse, este se le pegaba como lapa desde que se enteró del bebé.

En realidad, aun no podía pararse correctamente, sentía las piernas algo aguadas debido a lo anterior. Dibujó una sonrisa amarga en su rostro. Se volvió solo hacia el lado contrario de Eren, evitando que este le mirara por si se levantaba de pronto.

Recordó las palabras de Erwin, las órdenes que se le dieron para quitarle la única cosa buena que le había pasado en su maldita vida.

Levi no pudo evitar aferrarse con fuerza a las sabanas y apretar sus dientes en furia ante eso, para finalmente, dejar salir la rabia que sentía con sus lágrimas.

Si tan solo les dejaran en paz….

.

.

Se estiró sobre la cama soltando un bostezo a su paso. No se extrañó no ver a su amante a su lado, él mejor que nadie conocía lo madrugador que este era sin importarle estar hecho polvo. Eren bostezo un par de veces más antes de levantarse para buscar sus ropas.

Se duchó tan rápido como pudo, no quería que Rivaille le riñera por andar de perezoso y no llegar a tiempo al desayuno. Vistió su uniforme y salió rumbo al comedor. Todos parecían estar conversando animadamente, cada uno en sus asuntos pero enseguida notó algo extraño.

Fue directo hacía sus amigos que ya se encontraban tomando sus alimentos. Se sentó a lado de Mikasa y Armin como era costumbre. Ni si quiera le dio importancia a que Jean estuviera de nuevo frente a él. En esos momentos le importaba otra cosa.

— ¿Han visto al sargento?

Mikasa le miró confundida, y es que si él no sabía dónde estaba el mayor, pues ellos menos, pero Armin parecía querer evitar su mirada al igual que Jean.

— ¿Armin? – llamó a su amigo en tono afectuoso – ¿ocurre algo?

Dejó la cuchara en su avena y conectó su mirada con su amigo. Mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar y desvió de nuevo su mirada ahora hacía Jean. El otro soltó un suspiro adivinando los pensamientos de su compañero. Aquello definitivamente no le presagiaba nada bueno al chico titán.

Jean quiso mejor ser directo, a él no le gustaba andar con rodeos. — El sargento salió esta mañana a la capital – dijo – acompañando al capitán. Al parecer, ambos fueron requeridos en…

No dejo que terminara y este ya se encontraba corriendo al despacho de la mayor Hanji Zoe.

Ni si quiera se molestó en tocar y abrió la puerta estridentemente.

— Eren – dijo la mujer. No había rastro de sorpresa en su voz, parecía que ya lo esperaba.

— ¿Por qué le has dejado salir? ¿¡Porque no me lo dijo!? – gritó furioso.

— Calma Eren – el rostro de Hanji se encontraba sin ninguna muestra de alegría como era su costumbre, sino totalmente imparcial. – Esto no es algo que nosotros decidiéramos, son ordenes de arriba y ni si quiera Rivaille puede desobedecerlas.

El otro bajó su mirada dolido. — Aun así… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

La chica sonrió. — Él sabe lo sobreprotector que sueles ser Eren. – Hanji palmeo su hombre – Estará bien, no te preocupes, después de todo, Erwin esta con él. Ya verás que no tardaran en regresar, así que anímate, ¿sí?

— Si… y lo siento Hanji… no debí gritarte.

— No te preocupes por eso, mejor vallamos por algo de comer.

Pasó un día completo y eren estaba que se moría de la preocupación, ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Necesitaba verlo, verlos…. Tenía miedo que algo les pasara. No quería ni pensar en lo que haría si perdiera a Levi.

Tocaron la puerta y la cabellera amarilla de su amigo se asomó un poco con preocupación. — Eren… la Mayor te busca. Dice que es urgente.

No esperó ni un segundo más y corrió a través de los pasillos hasta donde se encontraba la chica. En cuanto Eren entró, está no pudo evitar las lágrimas y correr a abrazarlo. Se paralizó… No quería escuchar.

— Han tenido un accidente – dijo entre hipidos por las lágrimas – Lo siento Eren… –lloró aún más fuerte – El bebé… lo ha perdido…

Esas pocas palabras lograron destruir todos sus sueños. Cayó al suelo y el gritó que profirió solo era muestra del enorme dolor que sentía.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero me dejen seguir viva hasta la próxima actualización XD.


	6. Chapter 6 Adiós

Buenas noches queridos míos, como prometí ya tengo listo el capi de la semana :3

Quería subirlo antes pero como no lograba avanzar el otro me dije "no, porque luego tardare mas en subir el que sigue" y así que quedo para el viernes XDD

Espero les agrade el capitulo y mantengan alejados todo objeto filoso y mortal :D precauciones para mi supervivencia XD

En fin... ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

.

.

**_Capítulo 6_**

No quería entrar a verle, no deseaba confirmar aquello que le estaba desgarrando el alma. Tanto Armin como Mikasa le acompañaban en silencio, incluso Jean estaba ahí apoyándole.

Se sentía en el aire la muerte y el olor a antisépticos no ayudaba en nada. Realmente odiaba los hospitales. Lo único que deseaba hacer era salir de ahí y no volver jamás. Pero fue en esos momentos, justo delante de aquella puerta blanca que se preguntaba la razón de aquel trágico accidente.

Negligencia.

Era una reunión que se tenía cada tres meses entre los capitanes y sargentos de cada regimiento, por lo cual era obligatorio asistir. Incluso Hanji se había ofrecido en ir por él pero Levi dijo que estar en tal estado no era razón para no asistir. El camino era tranquilo, nada que propiciara realmente un accidente así, nada que podía causarle daño a Rivaille. Entonces, ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron en tan terrible tragedia?

Le dolía aun recordar las palabras de Hanji después de que esta habló con Erwin y con los doctores que atendían a Rivaille para evitar que divulgaran algo sobre el feto que le habían extraído a este.

Nunca había visto a aquella sonriente mujer tan furiosa. La verdad, él mismo se sentía igual.

_— ¿Hanji? ¿Cómo esta Levi? – _habían pasado más de diez horas sin saber si Rivaille se encontraba bien después del parto forzado que tuvo. Ya había perdido a uno, no quería también perderlo a él.

Hanji apretaba con furia sus dientes y, para sorpresa de todos, descargo su furia contra la blanca pared. — _¡Que ha sido su culpa!_ – gritó. – _Si él no… ¡él mismo ocasionó la muerte de su bebe!_ – la mujer dejo escapar aquellas lágrimas de furia sobre su rostro y Eren… él no podía creerle.

_— Hanji… Levi nunca_… –apretó fuerte sus puños y con aun rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, miró furiosamente a la mujer.

Ella bajó la mirada, evitando con la luz golpeando sus lentes hacer contacto con los del chico. _— Usó el equipo tridimensional…_ –susurró con dolor en cada palabra. Se aclaró un poco la garganta, tratando de deshacer aquel nudo que se le había formado. – _En la ciudad había una disputa, nada grave en realidad, pero… Rivaille se involucró cuando estos golpearon a otras personas a su alrededor._

Silencio.

_— Levi terminó con todos ellos en un santiamén usando el 3DMG. El bebé no lo soporto… _

Mikasa, quien escuchaba atenta cada palabra, parecía que en cualquier momento iría por el sargento y le rompería el cráneo. Tanto Armin como Jean se colocaron a su lado para evitar que esta fuera a hacer cualquier locura.

_—_ _¿Eren?_ – esté no daba señales de movimiento, eso solo suponía lo peor para Armin: estaba en shock.

— _Lo siento Eren –_ dijo la Mayor Zoe conteniendo las lágrimas – _ni si quiera yo lo pensé capaz de tal imprudencia y verlo así… tan malditamente calmado…. ¡Joder!_ – retumbó la pared nuevamente.

**É**l quería pesar en que todo era mentira, al menos así, aun podía estar a su lado sin sentir ese dolor y furia creciendo dentro.

Una enfermera salió al fin de la habitación donde Rivaille se encontraba y caminó directo a ellos. — Ya ha despertado. Pueden pasar a verle uno por uno. –sonrió. Ellos solo asintieron y ella dio por terminado su trabajo, así que decidió dejarlos solos.

— Eren – le llamó Hanji. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, ocultando su mirada entre sus brazos, apretando con fuerza sus cabellos. - ¿entraras a verle?

Mikasa enseguida se puso en su camino. — No vale la pena Eren – dijo con su voz cargada de odio – olvídate de él y vamos de este lugar.

— No – contestó para sorpresa de todos – no hasta que me diga porque… no podré irme hasta saberlo.

Jean quitó de en medio a su novia. Nadie más dijo algo, solo se pudo escuchar el chillido de la puerta al ser abierta.

**M**iraba por la ventana de su habitación aquel cielo tan azul, sin ningún rastro de nubes. Tenía su mano derecha sobre su estómago acariciándolo lentamente mientras sus lágrimas escapaban una tras otra. En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, inmediatamente puso ambas manos lejos de este y se cubrió con la sábana blanca. Limpió todo rastro de lágrimas y giró su rostro para encarar al chico que se encontraba a solo un par de pasos de él.

— ¿Acaso no sabes tocar mocoso? – preguntó con indiferencia.

— No sabía que tenía que hacerlo en tales circunstancias. – respondía fríamente.

El sargento supo en ese momento que Eren ya lo sabía. No pudo más que esquivar su mirada y dibujar casi una inexistente sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres Eren?

— Saberlo.

— ¿Qué? – le miró fijamente sin demostrar que aquello le importaba. Eso solo hizo que Eren apretara aún más sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, sin imaginar lo que el hombre frente a él sufría para mantener esa mascara de indiferencia ante él.

— ¿Tan si quiera te importa lo que ha pasado? – contenía las ganas gritar e ir y sacudir el cuerpo de su sargento para que le diera respuestas. – ¿No sientes un poco de remordimiento si quiera? – Levi solo clavó su mirada imparcial en el chico, pero no dijo nada. Eren sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita. – Pensé que podías sentir… que me querías a mí y a nuestro hijo.

— Solo era un estorbo. – Eren alzo su mirada sorprendido y dolido. – Esto ha sido lo mejor tanto para ti como para mí.

— Mientes – dijo ya con lágrimas en sus ojos – tú lo querías, yo lo sé. ¡Querías a nuestro bebé tanto como yo!

— No – Levi empezaba a alzar la voz, tratando de mostrarse lo más enfadado posible – tú lo querías. Yo nunca he necesitado a nada ni a nadie. Esa cosa solo era un estorbo en mi vida.

Rivaille observo como el chico miraba con rabia hacía el suelo. — Entonces te hare un favor – le dijo al fin mirándolo – jamás me volveré a acercar a ti y espero que seas tan feliz estando en soledad mientras recuerdas como mataste a la única persona que pudo haberte amado incondicionalmente y… a la que te amó más que nada en este mundo. Adiós sargento. – sonrío con tristeza.

No miró atrás, ni una sola vez. Eren se había ido.

Se quedó tendido sobre la cama sin mover un solo musculo. Veía sin mirar hacia el techo, perdido entre sus pensamientos. Aquello era lo correcto, entonces, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, pero no se molestó en mirar, para que, sea quien fuera no iba a ser Eren.

— Todos se han ido. – no se movió, solo siguió escuchando los pasos de este hacia él. – incluso Hanji.

— Pensé que vendría a golpearme.

— Le he ordenado hacerlo. – respondió su único amigo que le quedaba: Erwin. – ¿Estas bien?

— Cuando vendrán por nosotros.

— Ya están aquí… Le vi yo… – Ni si quiera se atrevía a tocarlo. Le había fallado y de la peor manera a aquel hombre.

— Gracias – dijo – por todo. Ve el lado positivo – le miró – ambos vivirán.

— Pero tú… – el otro le cayó con la mirada.

— Dijeron que te lo entregarían a ti cuando nazca. – se levantó de la cama y se colocó aquel saco negro que se encontraba en la cabecera. – Erwin – el otro alzó su mirada al hombre que estaba parado a su lado – jamás le digas quien es el que le ha dado a luz. No le cuenteas nada de mi… solo de Eren. Dile lo mucho que lo hubiera amado y que lamentas no poder decirle sobre él. Pero sobre todo, no dejes que toquen a mi bebé esos malditos hijos de puta. Prométemelo Erwin.

Se paró y asintió. — Lo juro por mi vida.

Aquello le quitaba un peso de encima. — Vallamos entonces antes que decidan creer que he cambiado de opinión.

Aquel abrazó le tomó por sorpresa. Nunca antes había Erwin lo había hecho y no lo soportó. Quizás eran las hormonas por su embarazo, el dolor de perder a Eren o saber que nunca vería a su hijo o hija, tal vez eran todas, por ello lloró, enterrando su cabeza entre el cuerpo del otro. Smith no dijo nada, solo le dejo desahogarse. Era posible que fuera la última vez que podría permitírsele hacer tal cosa.

Tocaron la puerta y supieron que el tiempo había terminado. Al menos pudo ver una última vez a Eren, se dijo. Era una lástima que no pudiera ver de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes, y entonces deseo que su hijo tuviera los ojos de su padre. Definitivamente debería parecerse al menor.

* * *

.

Acepto todo, menos golpes XDD

Los quieroo, hasta la próxima¡


End file.
